


Just a kiss.

by sherlocked221



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: Peter may now be better at wooing girls, but there is still an aspect of dating he's a little shaky on. Micky, being the kind friend he is, offers to teach him a thing or two, only, he decides to do so with the other two Monkees watching.And it all started with just a kiss....





	Just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aldrig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig/gifts).



> Gifted to my new friend Aldrig, because I did promise a Monkees foursome fic  
> I hope you enjoy.

This was the third night in a row that Peter had been back late, the third night he’d gone to see Valleri. She was a very sweet and beautiful girl, not to mention her being the first girl Peter had ever managed to properly date. He seemed to be able to make conversation with her like he never had before. She found Peter cute and endearing with a smile of gold and a heart to match.

When the other three Monkees saw their friend wander into their pad an hour later than expected, they were a mixture of surprised, full of questions and overly excitable.

Micky bound up to his blond friend with the energy of a 6-week-old puppy, before Peter even had the chance to take off his coat and sling his bag off his shoulder.

“How’d it go?” He asked, but Peter didn’t answer quick enough for him, “How’d it go?” He parroted.

“Erm…” Peter muttered. He cast his eyes towards Mike, the leader of the group, for some help. Mike stood by the spiral stairs, leaning against them, one of his arms wrapping around the metal poles that held up the banister. By his side was the shortest member of the group. Little Davy smiled ear to ear, cheekily, knowingly, as though he had been a fly on the wall throughout Peter’s date.

“Let the man some space,” Mike said. He never had to be loud to get the others to listen to him. Micky backed off a bit as Peter made himself comfortable. He threw his jacket on the coat rack and hung his bag on there too.

As he turned back around, though, he was met with 6 eyes all gazing at him, waiting for his recount of the date. He giggled softly to himself, then smiled so wide it could’ve beaten Davy’s in a smiling competition.

“It went well.” He admitted, much to the delight of his friends, who all started cheering. They clapped him as he walked to the sofas and took a seat right in the middle of one. Standing around him, Mike, Micky and Davy continued with their little standing ovation. It was Davy who broke it.

“Hang on, fellas. It can’t ‘ave gone that well, or else he wouldn’t have been back so early.”

The grin on Peter’s face subsided. He looked down at his lap, “Well, I think I know what you mean, Davy.”

Micky had gotten it too, judging by the wild look in his eyes and the sympathetic look on his face. Only Mike stood wondering what it all meant. He adjusted the hat that sat atop his thick charcoal wave of hair, then took up a seat beside Peter, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What went wrong, Pete?” He asked. Peter just shook his head, unable to admit what he was thinking. Knowing that the other two bandmembers, who remained standing, could, Mike cast a confused gaze up at them.

Micky, who had no shame, but a good heart, knew Peter wouldn’t mind if he let Mike in on their thoughts, “He’s been out with this groovy girl so many times and they haven’t… made out yet.”

Mike’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. With Peter’s slightly child-like ways, he sometimes forgot that this kid would probably like a bit of action too. He could easily get it, it was probably his fears getting in the way. You see, Peter couldn’t really speak to girls before Valleri. He always said the wrong thing, or lost his ability to form any kind of coherent sentence. Mike thought he’d got over that after he’d won Valleri’s heart, but they never really worked on his love-making skills, for obvious reasons.

“Well…” Mike started, brightly, “…Why do you think you haven’t… yet?”

Davy took a seat, followed by Micky, the latter of which deciding on sitting on the floor, despite there being a sofa not a step away from him. Peter, a little nervously since all attention was on him, opened his mouth and tried to explain.

“I-I’m not so good… you know… Mike I’m awkward with… chicks and I’m not so confident with...” his eyes darted around the room before he whispered, “S.E.X.”

Mike could see Davy trying not to laugh. Prolific lady’s man Davy would never have a problem with sex, least of all saying the word. He couldn’t understand Peter’s problem. Davy wasn’t that understanding, but at least he managed not to burst out in insensitive laughter.

Mike gently rubbed Peter’s back, “Well, I’m sorry babe, but there’s not much we can help you with that.”

Davy chuckled openly while Micky’s face changed. Micky was never serious, and yet, with a face stone serious, he offered, “Well, I wouldn’t mind helping you.”

Mike shot his head up. Davy looked too. The expression on their faces was the pinnacle of utter confusion, mixed with a little disgust. Did Micky really know what Peter was talking about? He must have. After all, he was the one who spoke when Peter didn’t, he heard what Peter said. Neither Mike nor Davy could quite believe what Micky was proposing.

Peter hadn’t quite got it yet.

“How could you help me?” He whispered, head still hung in shame and embarrassment. Both Mike and Davy had the same question plastered on their faces, written in the knots of their brows.

“I wouldn’t mind showing you how to make out with a girl.” Micky explained. Still neither of his confused friends could take their eyes off him. He, however, looked straight at the blond bandmate, hopefully. Mike refused to believe what he was seeing, the sparkle in Micky’s eye, as though he were on the brink of getting to do what he’d always wanted.

Mike didn’t think he’d ever fancied his friends. He’d never had a thought about it. He dug chicks, not guys. He’d never once thought of what it might be like to give head rather than receive it from some gorgeous chick he’d met on the beach, or whatever. He also couldn’t quite fathom the idea that one of his friends, if not more, had a thing for guys. It wasn’t that he disliked it, or was against it, he’d just never thought of it as a possibility before.

Least of all Micky, who’d have any girl, no matter her looks, her personality, her dress sense or her lifestyle. As prolific as Davy was in the girl region, it was Micky who was whole underrated as a top perv.

And, like Mike, Davy hadn’t thought of his friends in that way. It was something so taboo. You’d hear young boys yelling ‘Queer!’ at each other in playgrounds. It was an insult. He didn’t care what people got up to in their spare time, who they liked and all that, but he’d never met a man who’d preferred men over women, so it had never been in his mind. He looked at Micky and Peter and shrugged. Well, he guessed it could be true, that Micky liked Peter. Peter was a little hippy, so he didn’t mind a bit of free love, a bit of love from anyone.

Still, it was a little hard to fit inside his mind.

Peter looked up at Micky and cocked his head to the side.

“You’d show me?”

“Yeah, why not? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Peter’s smile was so sweetly innocent.  For what was being discussed, it felt very off to Mike and Davy, seeing such an adorable smile.

“Ok… Do you want to start now?”

“Ok!” Micky almost yelled. He started clambering off the floor to sit beside Peter, hindered only by space and the fact that Mike piped up.

“Hold you’re horses there, you two!” His voice climbed up a little too high, but he couldn’t control it. He cleared his throat again before speaking, “Are you two kiddin’? You’re gonna…”

“You don’t like blokes, do you Micky?” Davy chimed in, his bright hazel eyes looking up and innocent. There was not a part of being with a girl he hadn’t thought of, but he was totally unversed in the acts associated with being with a guy. For once, Davy felt unsteady, unskilled. He felt like Peter.

Micky paused in an awkward position. His legs were crossed from the knee down and there was still a considerable amount of space between his thighs. His arms were stretched out to balance himself with one hand touching the arm of the sofa. Somehow, he managed to stay like that as he answered, “I’ve thought about it… hasn’t everyone?” He replied.

Before either Davy or Mike said ‘no,’ Peter stunned them, “Yeah, of course.”

Now there really weren’t any words either boy could possibly say. Mike sat, remembering what he was taught as a kid in Texas. Being with a guy was wrong… or was it? He hadn’t really thought so. He hadn’t ever seen the bad in it. Now he was seeing his friends, wanting to be together and he could only see normality. One friend helping another. Was this so bad?  Well, it was weird, but the friendship he had with his band was weird anyway.

He watched, stuck in position, as Peter shuffled up to make space for Micky. Micky sat beside him, his legs facing forwards, but his torso facing Peter. He looked into the wide, unflinching eyes of his friend’s and giggled a little.

“It’s gonna be a bit hard, because we’re not girls.” He said.

“I don’t mind. Maybe it’ll be ok to get used to being with someone else, because I’ve never…” His hands gestured to his pants.

Micky gasped, “Not even with a girl.”

“Nope.”

Ok, Mike wasn’t going to just sit like some kind of audience member. He placed his hand up to pause the situation and went to stand up.

“You’ll probably want some privacy, then.” He said, “C’mon Davy.”

He looked down as he stepped across the floor, heading to the back door, where a reasonably nice day lay stretched out for him. He saw Davy, even held out a hand for him, but the young boy did not seem like he wanted to go.

“He might need my help too.” He suggested, though he wasn’t making it so discreet that he actually wanted to stay for personal reasons. In fact, his eyes glittered at Mike as though he were hoping to be forgiven. Mike didn’t know what to stay. He just stood by the stage- the raised platform in front of the wall of windows- and stared back at his friends. No way this situation was actually happening and no way he was genuinely feeling curious. This was not his scene, he told himself, even to help a friend, he wasn’t going to submit to the situation.

“You can stay, Davy! You seem like a great kisser.” Peter exclaimed, overwhelmingly pleased. He then looked over at Mike, puppy dog eyes gazing with the sunniest look. Mike couldn’t help but think of his song, ‘You Just May Be the One.’ Peter was a boy who would never take advantage and was full of love bright as the sun. God, had Mike actually accidently written a song about his best friend.

“You can stay too,” Peter added, “I won’t find it weird.”

‘I will!’ Mike wanted to exclaim, but the words found no volume. He continued to stand where he was until Peter took the attention off of him.

“So, what’s first?’”

As Micky began explaining the best way to kiss, Mike slipped into the armchair that sat opposite the TV. This way, he was not too close to the action, but close enough to watch. Everyone, thankfully ignored him, with Peter’s attention being firmly on Micky’s lips as the younger man pointed all over his face. Davy’s gaze darted all over the place, over Micky’s entire body, over Peter’s expression. He was obviously a little nervous, but it seemed like everyone was.

“Ok, do you get it?” Micky asked, finishing his lecture on the best kiss technique. Peter nodded. “Ok then. Do you want to practice?”

All their faces lit up at once. Peter looked delighted, Mike blushed, Davy had stars in his eyes and, once Peter agreed to practice kissing, Micky beamed brightly. Gradually, the student and his master neared one another. One thing Micky had said, though Mike wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually utilised this technique himself, was that he should take his time, lead into the kiss, make her wait and want it. Slowly, the two get closer and closer. Micky put one of his strong, but stick thin hands, on Peter’s shoulder and Peter allowed his fingers to brush Micky’s clothed calf. Davy was watching so close, he was leaning in, watching, studying. He knew the most about how to kiss a chick, so he told himself it was purely for the purpose of giving feedback on how it looked, while Micky would feedback how it felt. He was so drawn in that Mike didn’t feel too bad watching closely as well. Tried not to solely focus on it, but he couldn’t help flicking his gaze at them every so often, just because they were taking so long to actually make contact that he wanted to see if they actually would.

When it happened, though, it was soft and tender. Their lips touched, puckered up and brushing with the most chaste of movements. Micky seemed to take the lead, moving his jaw a little more, encouraging Peter to open his mouth and to let his tongue it. It took a short while for tongues to be involved, with the first sight of them being Peter’s pink muscle retreating from Micky’s parted lips. Their eyes were closed and their hands were very gently gripping on each other’s clothing. Peter grasped the shoulder of Micky’s shirt, clumps of it being visible between his slightly bent fingers. Micky had one hand on the top of Peter’s arm under the shoulder, while the other toyed with the idea of stroking his neck. It was like his fingers couldn’t decide if it was a good idea or not, so the just played at the hem of his neckline.

It seemed like forever that they kissed, but they parted soon enough and giggled nervously.

“How was that?” Peter whispered, wiping the top of his lip, coyly.

Micky seemed breathless, though he was slow and able to breath properly the whole time. On his face, a well-kissed smile stretched his lips. “Good, you’re good, babe. Why are you so nervous? If I could kiss like that, I wouldn’t be nervous ever!” He proclaimed. Only now did Peter start to blush. Mike had no idea how. He was blushing the moment he decided to stay and watch.

“What did you think, Davy?” Peter then asked the smaller member of the group. Being put on the spot, Davy’s cheeks started to adopt a red colour and his words refused to be put in place. He garbled some inaudible nonsense before taking a breath to sort his thoughts out.

When he gained control of himself, a cheeky smile descended upon his mouth as he opened it, “I thought it looked alright, but I’d have to show you myself how I would kiss, you know. Everyone has a different style.”

Peter beamed at him. “You want to kiss me?” He spoke as though he’d just received an unexpected present.

Davy shrugged humbly, “I could kiss you, or I could show you with one of the other boys.” His eyes glanced Micky and Mike. Mike didn’t know what to make of the idea. He tried to hide his face.

“Could I see?” Peter shyly requested. Davy nodded and waited for another participant with expectant glances. Micky was up for anything, offering straight away, but Davy had his eyes on the only anti-social one in the group.

“Hey, Mike.” He said, ignoring Micky’s enthusiastic volunteering. Mike’s eyes grew wide. “You want to join in?”

No, he most certainly didn’t. At least, his brain insisted on that. Another part of him, though, somewhere a little more south, was looking at Davy through female eyes. If he had to kiss any of his friends, would he not be lucky to have the prettiest, cutest one asking for it. He had to admit that, over all, Davy was, perhaps, the best looking. There was no way it was him, and, though Micky was oddly attractive in his own way and Peter had the sweetest of looks, Davy beat them all on overall beauty. He had the round shaped face, the full, think lips. He had those round, stunning eyes, the compact, well-proportioned body. His hair always seemed perfect, whether it reached his shoulders or barely ran down his neck. He had this teen idol look.

The more Mike thought about the situation, the more his brain wanted to say no, but the more he looked at Davy, the more he wanted to say yes, and, in that moment, he was looking and thinking more about Davy than about the absurdity of it all. He quickly nodded his head, much to the delight of the little English boy and watched as Davy stood up, ready to walk over to the taller band member. As he did so, he seemed to look more appealing. His gaze became more intense, his chest was puffed out a bit, his shoulders thrown back. He strode, showing off his legs that were elongated by the pair of light, flared jeans he wore. Mike had to admit that he was a little excited about this.

Davy stood right in front of Mike, short enough that Mike could reach up and kiss him right there and then, if he etched forward just a little. Davy beckoned Mike up and Mike perched at the edge of his seat, using all his will power not to just place his hands on Davy’s wonderful little body. He looked up, laughing in his mind about the fact that, usually, it was Davy looking up at him, and hoping that the shorter man was enjoying his brief view into how being tall was. Davy opened his mouth ajar, tempting enough to draw all of Mike’s attention to them. Mike though, ‘the boy’s teasing me, now.’

And Davy really was. He loved to see Mike turned on. He could tell, just by the darkness in his beautiful eyes. Knowing he’d have to make the first move, Davy leant down, placed his hand on Mike’s cheek and kissed him hard.

Both men were well aware that two pairs of eyes were watching them. This did different things to the different boys. For Davy, it made him want to impress. He kissed passionately, wasting no time getting his tongue involved and coaxing Mike to do the same. For the latter man, it made him more reluctant to enjoy it. He stayed reserved, ignoring the urge to drag Davy onto his lap and thrusting his tongue deeper into the smaller man’s mouth, so to get a really good taste. It was only once Davy had stopped kissing him, hovered his lips over Mike’s ear and whispered, ‘I’ve wanted to do that for quite a while’ that Mike regretted chastising himself. He watched, disappointed, as Davy sashayed back to sit with Micky in Peter, wishing he’d done more.

“You get it now?” Davy asked Peter, secretly making eyes at the man he’d just kissed. Peter was burning a bright red.

“Yes, I think so. You both looked so good!” He quietly admitted, before looking over at Mike, who had retreated into his own thoughts to make sense of all his emotions he’d felt, and saying “Oh Mike, you always seem so quiet and humble, but I bet you do get a lot of girls, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say so many.” Mike replied.

“If he wasn’t so self-conscious, he’d get a lot more.” Davy laughed. Mike felt almost flattered. He’d no idea what to say, so he just awkwardly smiled.

“Ok, Micky. What’s next?”

“Well, do you know how to… umm, touch a girl?” Micky asked.

“How are we gonna show him that, hu?” Davy butt in.

“I’m not sure…” Micky murmured back. His smile then widened, “To be honest, I just liked kissing you, Pete. It was great.”

“Ok then, will you show me how to pleasure you… Micky,” How Peter could look so innocent and say such a filthy thing, none of his friends would ever know, “Just so I don’t find sexual stuff too… awkward.” He felt as though he were pulling at strings, anything to just convince at least one of his friends to keep the nice feelings coming. Micky couldn’t wait to say yes. He squealed it.

“What would you like me to show you?” He inquired.

“Anything you know.”

Well, Micky hadn’t been with a guy before, but he’d thought about it. He’d had enough girls to know what he liked, couldn’t he just pretend that he was the girl for a moment, replicate what they do on him on someone else. He thought about what Peter might like the most, before smiling a little nervously and slipping onto his knees.

In an instant, Mike knew where Micky was heading. He didn’t know how to react. He kind of didn’t want to witness this awkward moment for fear of how he might feel about it, but he could already feel a part of his reacting. The tight grey trousers clinging to his long legs began to feel even tighter. Oh God, he was enjoying this, he was enjoying this quite a lot.

Davy also caught on. He’d had tons of girls do exactly what Micky was doing now, some of which had even done so in this room while the other boys were out. He certainly, after his moment with Mike, didn’t mind watching, as long as the others didn’t mind him being there. Judging by the way Peter was watching Micky as though they were the only two in the room and the way Micky had no hesitated to get on his knees, they didn’t mind at all.

Micky felt no shame, not an inch of fear as he parted Peter’s legs and sat between them. He looked down at what lay in front of him. How very handsome. Peter was a good-looking boy, what with his golden surfer’s body, his locks of soft, blond hair, his almond-brown eyes. He wore a blue button-up shirt coupled with a pair of pinstripe trousers and a belt with a round buckle that he always wore to the side. It left his crotch region open, in full view and right in Micky’s face. He had to look at it, to see that it was a little thicker, that what lay underneath had hardened. Now that made Micky, finally, blush. He hadn’t so far. He didn’t find things too awkward or uncomfortable, but imagining Peter naked with a hard-on, he couldn’t hide the smile that the image brought up.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked Peter, just one last time to make sure.

Peter grinned as he replied, “Yeah, I think so.”

Micky nodded gleefully, then let his hands run up Peter’s thighs. He brought them up to the waistband of Peter’s trousers and over, over towards Peter’s stomach. He dipped beneath Peter’s shirt to touch the hot flesh beneath. Peter arched towards his touch.

Meanwhile, Mike was peering over to try and see. He’d given up on being reserved, he was aching too much. He just wanted to see what Micky was doing. Davy became aware and, knowing Mike would be happier sitting by his side on the floor, rather than staying where he was, loudly said, “You can see more over here, you know.”

Peter and Micky paused as all eyes shot to Mike. Embarrassed, he felt as though he couldn’t say no and waddled on unsteady legs over to sit beside Davy. He tried not to sit too close, but Davy repositioned himself so that he was practically leaning on Mike. Mike kept a hand over his crotch to hide the hardness there. This was turning him on too much, not to mention how much the smell of Davy was also turning him on. Davy always smelled clean. He organised his shower gel and shampoo perfectly so that they’d complement each other. He smelt like sickly sweet coconut…

Focusing back on the task in hand, Micky continued to feel Peter’s torso. He’d never touched his friend for this long, for obvious reasons, but it felt so weird to know someone so well, then feel like you’re learning about them all over again. He smoothed the tips of his fingers over Peter’s chest, feathering his nipples and making the young man inhale sharply.

“Girls like that too.” Micky informed his blond friend, “If you play with them.”

“How?” Peter asked, not really so that he could learn, but so that Micky would do it on him. Micky brought his fingers back to Peter’s nipples and pinched them.

“You can suck and… um… bite them.” He explained. Peter nodded while arching again. Mike had to shuffle. This was all too much, all too hot. As he watched, he felt one of Davy’s hands fall into his lap. He couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not, but he just tried not to think about it.

Micky smoothed his hands back down Peter’s chest, back down his stomach, and stopped at the top of his trousers. One skilled hand unbuttoned the single fasten atop the zipper and the other pulled down the zipper itself. Underneath, white boxers and an unmistakeably shaped bulge inside them lay waiting. Micky gulped. For some reason, he hadn’t expected what he might find in there to be so… well, big. His own was a fair size, maybe average, but Peter’s was bigger. Maybe it was due to the fact that Micky was taller than Peter and considerably less innocent than him that made him believe Peter had a smaller member. He refused to be daunted with the task, however. He lowered his head and kissed the skin above Peter’s boxers. Peter gasped, tossing his head back onto the back of the sofa. Mike and Davy both peered around to see what their friend was doing.

“Micky… Micky…!” Peter groaned. Mike, crooking his head, could see Micky’s tongue flicking over the clothed head of Peter’s member. He could feel all the blood run south. It poured away from his brain, making his thoughts hazy. He had to… he just had to feel Davy. He reciprocated Davy’s previous gesture- not caring if it was intentional or not- and positioned his hand on the younger man’s lap. Davy’s eyes shot down. He was feeling so hot too. He knew that, if there was any time to ever feel Mike, or any man, it should be now. He moved his already placed hand up Mike’s leg and spread it on the taller man’s crotch. What he felt was a thick, long bulge. Mike involuntarily thrust into Davy’s hand.

 _God, it felt good!_ Throwing caution to the wind, Mike did the same to Davy. He even opened Davy’s fly and tucked his hand inside. He heard a small cry from Davy’s lips and smiled. Oh, he’d never felt as dirty as he did in that moment, yet nothing had ever felt as good.

Micky had, by that time, tugged Peter’s boxers and trousers down, allowing him to spring free. Without a second’s hesitation, he took as much of Peter’s length into his mouth as he possibly could, making the blond boy yelp.

Mike thrust again in to Davy’s fingers, getting off on the touch and the sound of Peter moaning. He really wanted to do what he’d only ever heard about, whispered and joked about by people when they thought no one was listening. He wanted to flip Davy over and enter him. He wasn’t sure how to go about approaching that idea, but he really wanted to.

He promised himself that, if Micky and Peter start going that way, he would ask Davy if he wanted to try too.

He might ask anyway, if he can build up the courage to do so. Would Davy say yes?

Micky sucked and sucked until Peter cried out, then he manoeuvred his hand under his own chin where Peter’s butt was. He’d never done this, but he’d heard about it and he thought this was a good a time as any. He brought his mouth off of Peter to suck one of his fingers and pressed the tip into Peter, gently.

“Does that hurt, babe?” He asked as Peter cried out, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No… no please, keep going. Will you please do that again, though?” Peter begged between deep breathes, gesturing at his member that stood tall in front of Micky.

Micky pushed his finger in deeper and chuckled quietly. “Yes, I will babe. Hold on a second though.”

He turned around to Mike and Davy. Immediately, Mike stole his hand away from Davy, but Davy didn’t do the same. He’d lost the ability for humiliation. Mike couldn’t though, not yet. Through bright red cheeks, he smiled at Micky, pretending he had been doing nothing. Micky didn’t even notice, however. He whispered to his two friends, “You got some kind of… lotion?”

Mike shrugged his shoulders as he watched Micky’s finger thrusting in and out of Peter. He couldn’t take his eyes off that image. He wanted to do that with Davy. In fact, he’d be happy to do that to any one of his friends, at the moment. He’d take any one of them. Looking at them now, they all were gorgeous. He’d always thought that. He knew that Davy was a little catch, that Peter shouldn’t be shy around chicks, because he was groovy as hell, that Micky was so good-looking and endearing. Only now could he admit it.

And though he perked up, realising that Micky and Peter were about to actually have sex, he had no kind of preparation for them.

Davy, on the other hand, did. He rushed off, his trousers still wide open shamelessly, and rustled around in the loo, trying to find his wash bag. He had innumerable hand lotions, shower gel, body concoctions. He’d be able to find something they could use. He came back in with a tube of lotion, holding it proudly up as though he were in a commercial. Micky took it gladly, removing his finger from Peter and squeezing a healthy size of lotion into his palm. He then slicked up two fingers and slowly tried to fit them inside. Peter squealed, biting down on his lower lip.

“Tell me if it hurts, Pete. I want this to be fun.” Micky repeated. Peter could only nod in response. Micky took that to mean everything was ok and that he was enjoying it. God, was Micky enjoying it. He may have been aching, aching to be touched, but he was so focused on having Peter that he would patiently sit and wait, patiently prepare his friend so that it would be as painless as possible.

He never thought he’d be doing this, not in a million years. However, he’d dreamed of it. He loved Peter with all his heart and he did feel a bit bad that some of the love he felt was sexual, because Peter was such an uncorrupted sweetheart and would never have thoughts about any of his friends akin to the one’s Micky had. Still, it didn’t stop him from having Peter now, because he knew Peter wanted it. He groaned as Micky scissored his fingers to widen him, he groaned loudly, begging Micky… not to do anything, just begged him. Every word that came out sounded like a plea. “Oh Micky… please… please.” And judging by the way he moved his hips, thrusting into Micky’s fingers, Peter certainly didn’t want Micky to stop.

Subsequently, Mike wasn’t keen on making Davy stop what he was doing. After sitting back down, the younger man obviously was feeling pretty darn turned on. He turned to Mike and, without a hit of worry, pressed a kiss on his lips. As he did so, he moved a hand back to Mike’s crotch and took out his member, taking it in his hand with a tight grip. He then pulled away and moved his head downwards, his tongue leading the way. Mike had to use all his energy not to cry out. He made a low growl sound in the back of his neck that made Davy giggle, the sound vibrating around his member. Mike shivered.

This was his chance. Since Micky and Peter were going to actually have sex- at least, that’s what it seemed like- he thought, ‘I might as well have Davy.’ The kid seemed up to it too. As Mike reached for the lotion, Davy repositioned himself so that he was more easily accessible.

As Mike pushed one of his long, thin, skilled, guitar player’s fingers into Davy, he thought of how disgusting he would find this at any other time. Like, he would never have done this if it wasn’t for his friends, or for the love he had for them. But it seemed as though he were reconsidering. He didn’t find it all too disgusting. All that he could find this moment was hot. He could feel himself, rock hard against his stomach as he leant over a bit so to push further into Davy. This was nothing but hot.

“Hey Micky,” Davy piped up. Mike felt himself tense in embarrassment as Micky looked around, as though he’d been doing all this in secret. Micky knew, though, and took no notice. He just turned his head to Davy, ignoring Mike so that the older boy wouldn’t feel too awkward. What Mike didn’t know was, Micky saw what was going on in his peripheral vision and he’d had a good look. It was gorgeous, and he was glad that Mike was actually letting go enough to do this. “You ok there? You seem a little… untouched.”

Peter lifted his head up a bit, “Sorry, Micky. Is there anything…”

“No no!” Micky yelped, “It’s fine, Pete, you stay where you are.”

“Do you want me to…?” Davy gestured to Micky’s still clothed crotch. Micky could not refuse. He turned his hips a bit so that Davy could reach him better, and spread his legs. Shuffling up closer to Micky, Davy fiddled with the older man’s zipper and palmed him through his boxers. While moaning himself, Micky continued to make Peter moan, pistoning his fingers quicker into his fellow Monkee. Eventually, he decided that Peter was wide enough and slick enough for him to enter properly. He let Davy know as sat up higher on his knees. He then aligned himself between Peter’s legs and pushed himself in a little. Peter flung his head to the side, gripping the pillows on the sofa. Micky accidently began digging his nails into Peter’s thighs, but the latter didn’t mind much. The extra pain was quite pleasurable.

On the floor, Mike was two fingers deep in Davy when the younger man begged him to do as Micky was to Peter.

“How’s about you get on the sofa, babe. Might be easier.” Mike suggested. Davy didn’t need any time to think about it. Up as quick as lightning, he crawled onto the sofa next to Peter, spread his legs wide open and beckoned Mike to join him. Mike walked on his knees over to him, pulling Davy’s hips down before trying to enter. From Davy, there was a lot more crying out, not through pain, just because he was very vocal. He yelled Mike’s name again and again for the first few thrusts Mike made. After that, he stuck to little cries in the back of his throat.

So, there they were, four friends split into couples, having each other on the sofa of their pad. It must’ve been a strange image, albeit a hot one. In the moment, though, not one of them were looking at the bigger picture. They just took in what they could see.

Micky could see Peter writhe under him, gripping the sofa with such strength, his knuckles were turning white.

Peter could see Micky’s face dripping in bliss and sweat. He also had a lovely view of Mike Nesmith, thrusting tenderly into Davy, looking as he never had before. Mike was a man who put up so many shields to hide the way he felt. Peter rarely got to see what was under that hard exterior. Right now, he felt like he was seeing a part of Mike that he never would again- though he hoped he would.

Mike could see his small bandmate trying to control the situation. He tried to move at his own speed, he tried to move the way he wanted. He wanted control. Unfortunately, it was much too satisfying to see Davy completely helpless, so Mike grasped the Monkee’s hips and forced him to accept his speed. It was funny to watch Davy whimper, but ultimately roll his eyes and carry on, yielding to Mike.

Davy could see Mike’s smug face, as well as Micky being sweet with Peter. He could see Micky’s hands, when not gripping Peter’s thighs, running gently, fondly over Peter’s torso. If only Mike would do the same. Then again, Davy quite enjoyed the power play. Never had he ever gotten off to the idea of being compliant, yet here he was, almost coming at the idea of submitting to his friend.

But he wanted some control over something, so, without saying anything, he moved one of his hands over to Peter and started stroking him.

With the double pleasure, Peter tensed up and announced, “Ahh, I’m so… I’m close,”

“Yeah, babe. Ok, are you ready babe? You going to come for me? C’mon Pete. Ah, yes!” Micky moaned, the words spilling out of his mouth so quickly it was like he had no way of stopping them. A second later and Peter had come, messing his blue shirt with streaks of white. Micky pulled out of him and pulled him up for a kiss. The blond Monkee then removed his shirt and got down on his knees on the floor so that he was level with Micky. When he did, he got both his hands on Micky’s length.

“Will you show me how you do this?” He asked. Micky agreed and told him what he liked best. Peter enthusiastically began stroking.

“Oh Mike…” Davy muttered, “That was hot.”

“You want to do the same, Dave?” Mike teased. Davy nodded wildly.

“You need some help over there?” Micky asked, “You scratch my back…”

“…I’ll scratch yours.” Davy finished his sentence through strangled moans. Micky swapped places with Peter so to be closer to Davy, then he started to stroke Davy, matching the rhythm that Mike made. “Oh… Mick… Mike. Quicker… please.”

“You all look so groovy.” Peter laughed from where he was. He was bathed in a post-sex glow, his golden skin shining even brighter, his eyes twinkling.

Davy came a minute later with two of his friend’s names on his lips. Mike and Micky proudly glances at each other, smugly winking knowingly.

Two down, one to go. Davy knew that his job for the night wasn’t up. He got down on the floor with everyone else and started to suck Mike off again. However, Peter tapped him on the shoulder.

“You want to swap. I haven’t done anything to Mike yet, and I’d like to try.”

Davy flashed him a wonderfully charming smile. “Alright then. I’ll warn you, though, it a bit big for your first time.”

Peter grinned back, “I’m sure it’ll be ok. Can I suck it, Mike? Will you show me how you like it?” He asked as he swapped with Davy. Micky made a fantastic sound as Davy got a hold of him. It made the other two giggle.

“Are you kiddin’ babe? You don’t need to ask. Just… y’know put your mouth ‘round it like Davy’s doin’ to Micky.” Mike instructed quietly. Peter looked over at Davy and looked as though he were thinking really hard about how to do this. He then lowered himself and closed his mouth about Mike. Mike groaned, instructing him on what to do with his tongue, or how to suck, or how quick to go. Peter was a natural in no time and it was taking no time to get to the edge of climax.

Micky, in his usual way, let out a stream of nonsense as Davy got him closer and closer, “Ah, Davy, oh please. Please Davy. Yeah! I’m gonna… Oh, all over you if… Davy!” Davy moved out the way and stroked him until he came. Micky fell back onto the sofa, crying out again and again. Proud, he crawled up for a kiss from Micky’s still loud mouth. He coaxed yet more moans out of the older man’s mouth with his ‘lady’s best’ kiss. It was the one that got all the girls wet. It had a great effect on Micky.

Mike was building up to come too. He wasn’t as loud or thrashing about like is friend. He just sat back on his heels, arched his back and warned Peter when it was going to happen. Only then did he really moan. He moaned so loud it was as though he were being torn in two. Peter moved out the way and, coached by his friends, he continued to stroke Mike all the way through the climax.

Feeling very satisfied and pleased with themselves, the four boys looked at each other and giggled.

“We’ve got to get some towels in here.” Mike said, standing up and tucking himself back into his trousers. Luckily, none of his clothes were particularly messy. He went into the bathroom, then emerged with towels and toilet roll for cleaning up. As he cleaned the floor, Micky helped wipe up the sofa.

“You enjoy that, Pete?” Davy asked, tapping his friend on the back fondly.

Peter looked back with a beam wider than everyone else’s. “Yes, there’s just one problem.”

Everyone looked up to see Peter, worried that they’d done something wrong.

“What’s that, babe?” Mike asked.

“Well, don’t think I like Valleri anymore,” He admitted with a laugh, “I like all of you better.”


End file.
